Nidoran Troubles
by Arizima
Summary: PG for no reason. Well, Ash'n'co are back in Pallet, and a mysterious purple liquid makes a situation that Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak may not like. May turn Eldershippy.
1. The Beginning of the Trouble

Nidoran Troubles  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: This fic may eventually turn Eldershippy. You'll see. Also, Ash'n'co are back in Pallet for plot purposes.  
  
" Hiya, Professor!" Ash said, causing Professor Oak, who was absorbed in a computer, to jump.  
  
" Ash!?"  
  
" Yup!" Ash grinned. " Mom wasn't home, so we thought we'd come over here. Right, guys?" Misty and Brock nodded confirmation.  
  
" Hi," Brock added, lamely.  
  
" Alright. But don't scare me like that! And the reason your mother's not home is that she's over here." Just then, a auburn-haired head poked around the corner.  
  
" Um, Professor Oak?"  
  
" Yes, Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
" You know that purple test tube? The one that you don't know what in the world it is?"  
  
" The one I received the one from Professor Elm this morning? What about it?"  
  
" Somebody stole it. It disappeared, and I saw three shapes sneaking away outside."  
  
" WHAT!?"  
  
" What happened?" Misty asked.  
  
" I got a test tube of violet liquid from Professor Elm this morning. He said he found the liquid near a couple of Nidoran. He sent it to me, because I could probably find out what it is faster than he can."  
  
" And you don't know what it is?" Brock asked.  
  
" Nope." Outside, a red-headed girl, a blue-haired boy, and a Meowth chuckled.  
  
" We snuck dat test tube right out from da twerp's mother's nose!" Meowth chortled, as James gazed at the purple liquid.  
  
" Well, we can't stay here, we've got to get it to Viridian, so Rocket Laboratories can find out what it is!" Jessie said. " Although, it'd be even better if we brought a Pikachu for the Boss into the bargain, too."  
  
" I dunno, Jessie. Can't we just run it to Viridian and come back?" James asked. " We've always got things going good for us, then try to steal Pikachu. What we have is then ruined!" " Yes, that does happen, but it won't happen this time, James." Jessie arrogantly replied. " Let's go!" She began to sneak back into the lab, James (with the test tube of liquid in his pocket) and Meowth following. Back inside, a few minutes later, after a "Hello, Mom" from Ash, and other niceties, the five people and Pikachu found themselves only half-surprised at Team Rocket's appearance.  
  
" Prepare for trouble!" Jessie crowed, her hand over her face.  
  
" And make it double!" James added, his face covered as well.  
  
" To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
" To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
" To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
" Jessie!" Jessie said, uncovering her face.  
  
" James!" James added, holding up a red rose he had gotten from nowhere next to his face.  
  
" Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
" Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
" Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added, jumping between them  
  
" Now that you've wasted a minute of our time, leave!" Misty angrily shouted.  
  
" Not until we've gotten Pikachu!" Jessie challenged. " Go, Arbok!" The giant cobra appeared, ready to fight.  
  
" You too, Weezing!" James shouted, grabbing for his Pokéball. Instead, he accidentally grabbed the test tube, and threw it. " OOPS!" he said.  
  
" James, you idiot!" Jessie shouted, hitting him over the head with a paper fan she had gotten from nowhere. A few feet away, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu ran away from the vial's trajectory. Professor Oak and Delia didn't get away, though, and the vial smashed on the floor between them, enveloping them in a thick, purple smoke.  
  
" Uh oh! Time to get away! Who knows what might happen!" James said, running back outside.  
  
" You're right. This time, discretion is the better part of valor." Jessie added, running back outside too.  
  
" I'm just getting Me-owth outta here, before da twerps get mad!" Meowth said, fleeing. When the violet smoke dissipated, a male Nidoran could be seen, struggling to get itself free from a lab coat. A few inches away, there was a female Nidoran watching it.  
  
  
  
AN: Erm. Nothing to say, except, was Delia Out-Of-Character?  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia are all owned by their respective owners. 


	2. The Kid, er, Nidonapping

Nidoran Troubles  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock sat on the couch, with the two Nidoran in front of them on the floor.  
  
" Sorry about that, Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum," Brock said.  
  
" Nido, nido. Nidoran." The male Nidoran, Professor Oak, said back. Pikachu listened closely.  
  
" Pika pi, pikachu?"  
  
" Nido nido." Delia replied. In the bushes outside, there sat team rocket.  
  
" I can't believe we ran away from that." Jessie said contemptuously.  
  
" Yeah, but all the bedder fer us. We'll be able to go in and steal the old man and the twerp's mudder dat've been turned into Nidoran, then bring 'em to the Boss." Meowth said.  
  
" Yes, but remembered what happened the last time we tried to steal a pair of Nidoran?" James replied, remembering all too well the day that his Victreebel and Jessie's Arbok had been mutilated by a pair of Nidoran.  
  
" That's because they were in love, and were fighting for each other. These two aren't in love, so it'll be easy to capture them, especially with their not knowing how to fight." Jessie argued, snickering. " I say we go in with smoke bombs, DON'T say the motto, and get out."  
  
" DON'T say the motto!? Jessie, are you insane!?" James exclaimed.  
  
" I've come to the realization that saying the motto wastes precious escaping time. It also negates all chances of a surprise attack."  
  
" Wow, I nevah knew you had such an analytical mind, Jessie." Meowth said.  
  
" Yes, that's me. Intelligent, beautiful, perfect. Now, let's go!" They snuck toward the lab as they had before. Back inside, Ash, Misty, and Brock were wondering how to make an antidote.  
  
" Nido, nido, nidoran nidoran." Professor Oak suggested.  
  
" Wha?" The male Nidoran sighed, and ran to the computer. It opened up a word processing program and started typing.  
  
" I said I had an extra bit of sample; that purple liquid that turned me and Mrs. Ketchum into Nidoran. We can analyze the sample, and figure out what it's made of. From there, I could probably make an antidote." Tracy read out loud.  
  
" Well, it looks like we won't need the smoke bombs after all, James," Jessie quickly whispered. " All we have to do is steal them." She crept up with the cage, and placed it over them. The two humans-turned- Nidoran turned around, only to see the cage door snap shut, trapping them in the cage. Tracy, Brock, Ash and Misty turned around when they had heard a "NIDOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
But they didn't see anything. Then, a door slamming could be heard. They hurried outside.  
  
" Quick, James, to the balloon! They're chasing us!"  
  
" I'm going as fast as I can, Jessie!"  
  
" Well, you hafta go faster, then, Jim!" Meowth cried. They hurried to the balloon.  
  
" Come back here with my mother!" Ash angrily yelled.  
  
" And Professor Oak!" Tracy shouted.  
  
" Sorry, brats! Short on time!" The balloon started to rise.  
  
" Pikachu, stop that balloon with your thunder!" Jessie gasped as Pikachu jumped up.  
  
" Good ting I bought dat electricity-absorbing stuff ta make a new balloon of last time it got destroyed!" Meowth said. Jessie turned to him and started to strangle him.  
  
" So THAT'S the reason we didn't have any money left for—" She was stopped short as they all were nearly electrocuted. But the balloon was intact. " Step on it, James!" Jessie ordered.  
  
" Yes, Ma'am!" James said, and the balloon started to drift away faster. Pikachu landed, and looked at Ash sadly.  
  
" Pikachu pi," it said apologetically.  
  
" That's okay, Pikachu. We'll just follow—" Ash sighed at the balloon went behind a rather large cumulus cloud. " We'll still be able to follow them. I hope."  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia belong to their respective owners. 


	3. Searching and Talking

Nidoran Troubles  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: For the sake of the plot, I will translate Samuel's and Delia's speech when they are talking with each other. The translations will be in carrots.  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth chortled over the cage (containing two Nidoran and a blanket) in front of them. They had not been able to get to Viridian by nightfall, as the wind was against them, so they stopped for the night.  
  
" Nido nido nido! NidoRAN!" the male Nidoran called out.  
  
" Yeah, threaten us all ya like. You'll nevah be able to get outta that cage." Meowth replied.  
  
" What'd he say, Meowth?" James asked the cat.  
  
" He said we were gonna get caught, and pay the consequences for our crimes. Heh! As if!"  
  
" Let's just go to bed. I need my beauty sleep." Jessie said, yawning. Team Rocket got out some blankets and fell asleep in the balloon. However, the occupants of the cage were wide awake.  
  
" Nidoran, nido…." The female Nidoran said, dejected. How are we going to get out of here?  
  
" Nido…nidoran. Nidoran nido nidor." I honestly don't know, Delia. Let me look around. The male Nidoran searched around the cage, and saw nothing but blanket. It went over to the lock on the cage, and tried nudging it with its horn. It was no use. " Nidoran, nido nido nido. Nidoran, nido? Nido nido, nidoran." I say we worry about it in the morning. They said they were going to take us to a lab, right? They'll have to take us out of the cage to examine us.  
  
" Nidoran, nido nido!" You're right, Professor! Professor Oak nodded sagely (as hard as that is to do with a horn half the size of your head on your forehead), and Delia sat down. Despite all her efforts, though, she could not fall asleep. Finally, her companion flipped a little bit of the blanket over her. She looked at him in surprise, he only faintly smiled back, and laid down a few inches away. Meanwhile….  
  
" We've been searching for ages. We're not gonna find them tonight." Brock sadly said, as a pooped-out Crobat and Noctowl landed in front of them, breathing heavily.  
  
" But—" Ash protested. That was his mother and Professor Oak they were talking about!  
  
" Ash, we need to get a good night's sleep so we can search for them tomorrow. Or, better yet, go straight to Viridian and set an ambush."  
  
" Great idea, Misty!"  
  
" Pika pi, pikachu. Pika pi chu pi pika pi pikachu pika." Pikachu consoled Ash.  
  
" What do you mean by that, Pikachu!?"  
  
" Pi, pika pi chu pikachu pika pi."  
  
" Oh, you're right about that."  
  
" Let's just go to sleep, guys." Brock said as he returned Crobat.  
  
(A few hours later….)  
  
" I send you incompetents out for months, and all you ever bring me is an egg and a pair of Nidoran! Why—"  
  
" They're not just any Nidoran, boss!" James quickly interrupted.  
  
" Oh? And how are they…special, then?"  
  
" They're two humans turned into Nidoran!" Jessie explained.  
  
" Do you take me for a fool!? That is impossible!" Giovanni raged.  
  
" Well, it happened, one way or anotha! Y'see, Jimmy here accidentally trew a test tube of some kind with some purple stuff in it." Meowth said.  
  
" When it smashed against the floor, it covered the old geezer and his girlfriend with purple smoke!" James added.  
  
" When it cleared, there were two Nidoran standing there!" Jessie concluded.  
  
" Hmmm. Well, there is a way to prove that you two are not lying. If you are, you just built your own gallows." The three gulped. Giovanni pushed a button under his desk. Almost instantly, a young man in a lab coat, brown pants, and a black dress shirt with a red R on the chest pocket appeared.  
  
" You wanted me, sir?"  
  
" Take these Nidoran down to the labs. Do all your usual examinations, and be sure to take a sample of their DNA."  
  
" Yes, sir!" The man in the lab coat grabbed the cage.  
  
" Nido nido, nidoran?" Delia said. Professor, they won't do anything too bad to us, right?  
  
" Nido nidoran nido." was her reply. If they even try, I'll protect you. Don't worry.  
  
  
  
AN: FINALLY, it turns Eldershippy! Heh, heh!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokémon and all related insignia belong to their respective owners. 


End file.
